R.A. Releasing
, , |founder(s) = Richard Artiñano Lucinda Artiñano|area_served = |owner = El TV Kadsre Television Network (El TV Kadsre Films)|no_of_employees = 1,002 (2018)|website = www.rareleasing.net|founded = 1964; years ago}} R.A. Releasing is a in-name-only unit of El TV Kadsre Films dedicated to the market outside the United El Kadsreian Nations. History and Methods of Production It was founded in 1964 by Costa Rican-born Richard Artiñano and his New Yorker wife, Lucinda (née Charleston), using money Richard won on vacation in from the . The company was based in , from 1964-1998, and has been based in , since 1999 after becoming a "blown-up office" of El TV Kadsre Films. In late 1964, Richard and Lucinda met Turkish director , and arranged with him to redub and distribute his film Turist Ömer for English-speaking audiences. The dubbing was recorded at a studio called Massachusetts Audio & Film Labs. The film, retitled Buck the Tourist, made so much money in the States that it was/is one of the few films released profitably in theaters every few years for three decades. Richard also voiced several characters in the English dubs of the Turist Ömer films under the pseudonym of "Rick Artemis". The Turist Ömer often had their animated openings redone to change Turkish text to English for the dubs. Much of the foreign films the company distributed were films from Europe, Latin America, Japan, the Philippines, China, and Turkey and several Bollywood movies, which were dubbed initially in the city of , but later on in El Kadsre City, Vlokozu Union and in , . He mainly recorded in El Kadsre City and for "every foreign film under the sun" and to easily get dubs of European films made at a quick pace, although his combined dub of the Torakku Yarō films Totsugeki Ichibanboshi and Ichibanboshi Kita e Kaeru (entitled The Truck Guys Still Havin the Lovin' Blues!) was recorded in Paris due to a radio actors' strike in the Vlokozu Union (during part of the Vlokozu era, voice actors were technically radio actors). If he dubbed from Japanese film series with two films released a year, he simply merged the two movies into one and cut certain scenes to not make the films too long. The La risa en vacaciones films from Mexico also received English dubs as Laughter on Vacation courtesy of Richard, all recorded in El Kadsre City. Certain gags (such as Pepe pretending to be a homosexual and entering a men's restroom where he would tell other men how much he admires their private parts) were cut to make them family films, and certain characters would be given Hispanic accents to pass off the movies as being English-speaking tourists being pranked in Mexican resorts. After Richard's retirement, he sold the company to El TV Kadsre Television Network, who moved the company to , and transformed it into a hybird in-name only unit, office, and division of El TV Kadsre Films. In 2016, R.A. Releasing worked with Fanatik Klasik Film of to restore their English dubs of Turkish films, which were then released in the as the R.A. Releasing Turkish Films Collection, in association with . In 2017, R.A. bought the Dingo Pictures library. Films Original Productions * The Easter Egg Adventure (2018 re-release) Dubs * Buck the Tourist (1965) (original title: ) * Buck the Tourist and the Naughty Gal (1966) (original title: Ayşecik - Cimcime Hanım) * Buck the Tourist: The Kooky Sheriff (1966) (original title: Turist Ömer dümenciler kralı) * Buck the Tourist Visits Germany (1966) (original title: Turist Ömer Almanya'da) * Buck the Tourist in the Deserts of Arabia (1970) (original title: Turist Ömer Arabistan'da) * Buck the Tourist and the Forty Thieves (1971) (original title: Turist Ömer Yamyamlar Arasında) * Buck the Tourist's Funny Spanish Adventure! (1972) (original title: Turist Ömer Boğa Güreşçisi) * Buck the Tourist Gets Lost in Outer Space (1973) (original title: ) * Embers: A Tale of Bandits (1976) (original title: ) * The Truck Guys' First Outing! (1976) (original title: ) * The Truck Guys Strike Again! (1977) (original title: ) * The Truck Guys' Lovin' Blues! (1978) (original title: ) * Captain Triple Seven (1978) (original title: ) * The Truck Guys Still Havin the Lovin' Blues! (1979) (original title: ) * The Truck Guys' Racing Madness! (1980) (original title: ) * Buddy (1984) (original title: Badi) * The Legend of the Were-Tiger (1993) (original title: ) Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1964 Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:1964 establishments Category:Tennessee